


Acceptance Is Relative To Emotion

by cjcherubic



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Modern Era, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjcherubic/pseuds/cjcherubic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you are courting a nice girl an hour seems like a second. When you sit on a red-hot cinder a second seems like an hour. That's relativity." -Albert Einstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance Is Relative To Emotion

     When Enjolras first met Eponine, he could hardly stand her. She was always just feet away from Marius, and basically just only focusing on Marius. He bad-mouthed her once to Courfeyrac who just simply responded, “You are just upset she is paying attention to a love interest instead of your speech. Not everyone is as invested in the cause as you.”

     Until one day, Eponine entered the cafe alone and clearly upset. Grantaire sat by her for a bit and chatted with her. She relaxed with him but her sullen look never left her face. But Grantaire eventually gave her a quick pat on the back, whispered some words of encouragement in her ear, and crossed to the other side of the cafe were the rest of the group was located.

     The group gave questioning looks to Grantaire, and began prying him for the details about what had happened to  Eponine to make her so distraught. Grantaire shrugged simply and sighed, ”Marius started dating a girl named Cosette and Eponine is rather… disappointed.” The group gave Eponine pitying looks as she simply rested her head on the table at which she was sitting. Enjolras rolled his eyes and attempted to get the group back on topic, succeeding for a few minutes at a time until eventually one of them would give her a sympathetic glance. Then Enjolras would have to retrieve the attention of the group again.

     This went on for a while until it was quite late. The group trickled out slowly until it was a few minutes before closing and it was just Enjolras and Eponine. He sometimes caught her glancing at him for small moments. Everytime he felt her stare it felt like he was getting burnt to a crisp, and while her glances weren’t long, they felt as if each glance was an hour long. But he was to leave soon, so it didn’t matter. Eventually Enjolras gathered his papers and began to make his way to the door.

     ”Good night, Enjolras.” Eponine bid farewell. He sighed and gave her a curt nod, and tried to leave. But as soon as he got outside, he felt overcome with guilt. Of course anyone would feel bad for someone who looked that sad, Enjolras was just never very found of her. Of course, he wasn’t fond of her because she appeared to only care about Marius, and the oblivious rejection Marius gave her would cause her to stop going to the meetings or to actually start caring about them (either would be good, he would be open to her attending if she actually listened and contributed), he felt obligated to say something to her since she technically was a member of the Les Amis. Enjolras walked back in and stood feet away from her.

     ”You know, rejection comes in many forms. But its easier when you accept it. And maybe eat some ice cream.” He replied monotonously. Eponine scoffed, “Whatever. You don’t care.” Enjolras growled under his breath, the girl was obviously being difficult. He decided he was too tired to fight and simply said good night and left. Eponine did however lose her sullen look, she now just looked content.

* * *

 

    A week later, Enjolras recieved an E-mail that told him his article he had written had not been needed for the website he was occasionally writing for. His article dwelled deeply on the budget cuts on the scholarship programs at his university and he had poured a lot of time and effort into it. This was rather disappointing for him, it was quite frankly rejection. And he would just have to accept it. But of course, ice cream would play a big role in helping as well.

     Enjolras made his way over to a local ice cream parlour and approached the counter, waiting behind a girl. Enjolras looked over her familiar features; caramel skin, dark brown hair, petite body. He had the slightest smirk planted on his face as he slowly realized he had caught Eponine following his advice, and actually listened to him. Eponine had paid for her ice cream, and turned around only to be face to face with Enjolras. She gave him a look that was observative but slowly morphed into a mizture of pity and confussion. Eponine quietly walked outside to the sitting area and Enjolras carried on with ordering his ice cream. Enjolras paid for his ice cream and walked outside, hoping to find a table far from Eponine to avoid an awkward conversation. But because of his luck, the only open seat was the empty chair at the table Eponine was at. Enjolras sighed and started contemplating just walking home and eating his ice cream there.

     ”Enjolras, you can sit with me if you want. I know you don’t like me that much but you don;t have to stand there like a buffoon.” She called out to him. Enjolras sheepishly made his way to the empty seat right across from Eponine. They sat in silence, just trying to focus on eating their ice cream. Until Eponine broke the silenece.

     ”What did you get rejected for?” She asked. “I didn’t have an article I worked very hard on published.” Enjolras stated, trying to end the conversation as soon as it began. Eponine poked her ice cream around with her spoon. “What was it about?” She asked quietly. Enjolras raised an eyebrow in confusion. “It was about the recent budget cuts on the scholarships. And… About how better education oppurtunities should be offered from the start of a child’s education. Specifically for those in the lower class.” Enjolras explained softly.

     ”Oh yeah. You were talking about the budget in one of the meetings a few weeks ago. I am a bit ashamed to admit that I am happy they didn’t cut any money from my scholarship fund since many others got some funds cut from theirs.” Eponine replied,  _That’s right,_  Enjolras thought,  _She’s apart of the scholarship program._ "It’s really a shame they had to cut the amount of scholarships they are giving out now." Eponine sighed.

     ”Yeah.” Enjolras replied quietly. Eponine nodded slowly. “You know, I am surprised you remember me saying that. i thought you only paid attention to Marius at the meetings.” Enjolras said, before realizing bringing up Marius might make her angry or sad. ”That’d be foolish, to go to something you are not remotely interested in just to be noticed.” Eponine muttered, ” I listened at all the meetings. You are an excellent speaker, and you are well informed.”

     ”Well, thank you. That is very meaningful to me.” Enjolras replied. “Wait… Is that why you disliked me? You thought I didn’t care?” Eponine asked, trying to clarify. The burning sensation was back, and the moments appeared to be dragging on.

    “Well yes, I only wanted those who were committed.” Enjolras said, slightly embarassed. Eponine rolled her eyes, “Well next time you decide to go hate someone make sure your reasons are valid!” Eponine said snarkily, teasing him.

     Eventually they parted ways. What was only a half hour seemed like weeks to Enjolras, finally greatful the ordeal was over. He made his way to his apartment, which was of course crowded by a few of his friends. “You know, I don’t think I hate Eponine anymore. But everytime I talk to her, it feels like I am sitting on something scolding, and the time seems longer than it really it is.” Enjolras confided in Jehana. Jehan, obviously amused, simply replied with. “When you sit on a red-hot cinder a second seems like an hour.”

* * *

 

     Eponine slowly grew out of her infatuation with Marius, and it was for the better too. The gold in her eyes sparkled more, she smiled more, and she started being more active in the Les Amis. Everyone was ecstatic to see her become so lively. Enjolras began tolerating her more as well. He eventually began to think of Eponine as a friend. Enjolras always made sure to ask her things for input in upcoming speeches and eventually their conversations flowed more naturally, they didn’t seem so forced and didn’t feel like they drug on forever.

     ”It’s nice that Eponine is more lively and involved with things.” Grantaire remarked to Enjolras one day. Enjolras nodded as he scribbled some key points he wanted to make in a speech coming up, “You know, Eponine and you are going to start becoming really good friends.” Grantaire continued, taking a sip of his tea. Enjolras raised an eyebrow, “I am fine with that? But I am sensing you are implying something else by that.” Grantaire chuckled slightly and patted Enjolras on the back. “Don;t worry about it.”

     Grantaire was right. As more time went by they grew closer, Eponine joined him for late night study lessons and Enjolras would show up and watch Eponine’s brother Gavroche’s football games. They were growing into a rhythm and the time was going by faster. Enjolras had remarked on this to Jehan; but he only smiled brightly and told him, “When you are courting a nice girl an hour seems like a second.” Of course Enjolras, with bright red blush painted across his cheeks, tried to deny that he was courting her. Jehan shook his head with a chuckle and they continued on with other things.

     Eventually Enjolras found himself with Eponine at her apartment a few weeks later, in front of her T.V, watching Scrubs, and eating pizza. Each episode came and went like the wind, and the longer he sat there with her the more he realized he could of had more time with her if hadn’t been so cross. Enjolras knew they would have much time to come, but he already knew he would want more. Eponine had become very dear to him; he didn’t know why or how, but it happened. 

      He began to think back about the first thing he had ever said specifically to her. About acceptance helping you get over rejection. Enjolras had realized while some things were never supposed to be accepted, like inequality and suffering, emotions had to be accepted eventually. And Enjolras had accepted that he was in love with Eponine. He didn’t know if he would tell her then, or minutes from then, or in a day, or even a year. But he knew that he would tell her, one day.

     Eponine nudged him playfully; but with light-hearted concern she said, “Hey, are you ok?” He nodded with a small smile in response. “Enjolras, You can always tell me if you are not ok.” Eponine said. “Yeah, I know. I was just thinking about the thing I said to you once. About acceptance.” Enjolras mused. Eponine nodded along, “Funny. I was thinking about that not too long ago as well.” Eponine replied. She flashed him a shy smile.

     They resumed to the previous activity of watching scrubs. But eventually Enjolras felt Eponine’s hand clasp his. He looked to her curiously, staying completely still.

     ”When I was telling you I was thinking about acceptance…” Eponine began, “I meant that well… Acceptance is a common occurrence in the human spectrum of emotion. We have to accept sadness, regret, anger, and love. I decided to accept, and I know there is a good chance of you not feeling the same… If you could humor me, for a few minutes…” Eponine stumbled over her words, looking down at her legs.

     Enjolras leaned over to her, and using the hand that she wasn’t clasping, he perched her chin up and planted a small trail of chaste kisses from her chin to her lips. Eponine smiled into the kisses, and pecked him back. Enjolras planted one last kiss on her forehead and squeezed her hand tightly.

     ”Acceptance is the first step towards happiness. Specifically to the two parties involved.” Enjolras murmured, implying that they are the two parties. Eponine hadn;t stopped smiling and her face was a healthy pink and glowing. She leaned against him and burrowed closely to him.

     ”Acceptance is relativity, Relative to emotion.”


End file.
